


You don't need my permission to cry

by gekidasa



Category: Clover (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gekidasa/pseuds/gekidasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Council did not believe in delays, not where a three-leaf was concerned; the summons came that very evening. He was to present himself for the surgical procedure at 700 hours the next morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You don't need my permission to cry

The Council did not believe in delays, not where a three-leaf was concerned; the summons came that very evening. He was to present himself for the surgical procedure at 700 hours the next morning. 

Gingetsu read the message then glanced towards the boy standing by the window, one hand pressed lightly against the glass as he watched the city lights come alive. Gingetsu carefully avoided thinking about anything beyond the hour of the appointment. It wasn’t out of fear, rather it was a precaution. 

Truth be told, Gingetsu wasn’t at all clear on the extent of a three-leaf’s power. The boy could certainly sense him, know his power, the same way he could sense and know Oruha’s, but could there be more to it? He’d been vaguely aware of Oruha’s emotions, and he wondered if maybe three-leafs could do more. 

And so the next morning Gingetsu made sure to leave when the boy was still asleep. He was afraid that he would know somehow, and he didn’t really want to deal with that until it was over and done.

The procedure was short and painless, and Gingetsu was back home in a few hours. Any hope he’d had to explain away the bandage at his temple, however, vanished as soon as he walked though the door. The boy stood waiting, his eyes wide and sad. Gingetsu paused, then said something about making food and tried to walk past him, but was stopped by a small hand that reached out and caught his arm. Gingetsu froze mid-stride.

Gingetsu knelt as the boy the boy tugged him down so he could reach up and touched the bandage on his temple with shaking fingers.

“Why?” He asked, his voice breaking as tears welled in his eyes.

“You know why.”

The boy bowed his head, and the first tears trailed down his cheeks.

“You didn’t have to do that. You shouldn’t have done that.”

“It’s done now.” Gingetsu said simply.

“I could have gone someplace else. They could have found a place… I still could…”

“I said it’s done now.” Gingetsu replied, more sharply than he’d intended, and the boy winced as if he’d been slapped. Gingetsu drew in a breath and then reached out to wipe his tears away.

“You’re staying here. I want you here, and you want to be here. As long as there’s no trouble there’s no need to worry.”

The boy nodded, then threw his arms around Gingetsu’s neck. A ragged gasp escaped him as he buried his face against the fabric of Gingetsu’s uniform. 

After the briefest pause of surprise, Gingetsu’s arms were around him, stroking his back soothingly as sobs wracked the thin frame. Gingetsu held him a long time, until he stopped crying and his breathing eased back to normal.


End file.
